Enlèvement
by duneline
Summary: Séquelle de ma fic "Tornade sur l'île" parue dans le monde du slash. Que deviennent Danny et Steve, maintenant conscients de leur attirance l'un pour l'autre slash/yaoi.


Je suis heureuse que ma petite fic sur le couple steve/danny ou Mcdanno, comme les appellent les adorateurs du pairing Macdanno, ait tant plu.

Je me suis rendue compte que je ne pouvais les laisser ainsi, avec des questions en suspens !

Voici la suite donc, en espérant que cela vous plaira tout autant.

Les commentaires font toujours plaisirs !

Merci !

ENLEVEMENT :

Le vent des pales de l'hélicoptère balayait les mèches déjà rebelles du jeune brun qui, assis sur la place arrière et le visage sombre, fixait un autre homme dont les mains étaient liées.

Ce dernier jeta un bref coup d'œil au-dessous de lui et ce qu'il vit le fit frissonner de peur : Les côtes de l'île d'Hawaï n'étaient plus visibles et seules les vagues de l'océan étaient visibles.

Le prisonnier releva la tête et protesta :

« -Je vous jure que je ne suis au courant de rien ! »

Le jeune brun se tourna vers le pilote et cria bien fort :

« -Vol stationnaire ! Je pense que l'endroit est idéal ! »

« -Okay, Steve !»Accepta le pilote, en mettant l'hélicoptère en vol stationnaire.

L'engin s'immobilisa et Steve commença à attacher un élastique long et rouge aux deux pieds du prisonnier.

« -Mais qu'allez-vous faire ? Geignit l'homme, lançant des regards affolés sur l'océan trop loin à son goût. Je vous jure que je ne sais rien ! C'est une blague, hein ? Vous n'allez pas vraiment me balancer à l'eau, n'est-ce- pas ? Vous êtes de la police ! Vous ne pouvez pas faire ça ! »

Autant tenter de faire plier un mur. Steve continuait, l'expression sombre, dure et déterminée.

« -Il ne fallait pas toucher à mon équipier ! » Déclara-t-il, avec un éclat glacial dans ses yeux assombris par une colère qui confinait à la rage.

« -Un saut à l'élastique va te rafraichir la mémoire ! » Dit-il, en balançant simplement l'homme qui hurla dans le vide.

Le pilote n'eut qu'une moue d'exaspération en entendant les supplications de l'homme. Décidemment, plus personne n'appréciait les jolies balades en hélicoptère, et ce, offertes gracieusement par l'unité 5.0 !

« -Non, offerte par Steve ! Rectifia le pilote, mentalement. Ils ont commis la seule erreur qu'il ne fallait, surtout, mais surtout, pas commettre : Enlever Danny ! »

Il resongea à l'expression tourmentée de son ami quand celui-ci avait sollicité son aide pour un « interrogatoire » particulier.

Habitué aux méthodes musclées de son ami, il avait acquiescé. Au nom de l'amitié et parce que c'était une promesse de ne pas s'ennuyer.

Il dévisagea Steve qui debout, observait un point en bas et jamais, jamais, il ne l'avait vu dans cet état-là : Proche de la folie meurtrière et capable de tout. Rien, ni personne ne pouvait le raisonner, ni l'infléchir.

Même quand son père avait été abattu. Le jeune homme n'avait eu cette expression et n'avait dégagé autant d'aura de violence.

« -Dieu ait pitié des kidnappeurs de Danny ! » Songea le pilote, intérieurement.

« -Tu peux nous ramener ! »Ordonna Steve, en se rasseyant sur la banquette arrière.

« -On y va ! » S'exclama, avec enthousiasme, le pilote.

L'hélicoptère reprit son vol en direction de l'île, avec un étrange colis qui se tordait, se débattait et vociférait au bout d'un élastique qui se balançait.

Dix minutes plus tard, lorsqu'ils arrivèrent en vue de l'aérodrome, Steve, tranquillement, entreprit de ramener l'homme à bord.

Celui-ci, les joues rougies et sanglotant, se recroquevilla contre la banquette.

« -Alors ? » Interrogea Steve d'un ton bref.

« -Ils l'ont emmené dans une maison ! » Avoua l'homme, transi de froid et terrifié.

Il souffla plus qu'il ne prononça l'adresse, avant de s'évanouir sous l'œil implacable et indifférent de Steve.

Le jeune policier saisit son portable et donna l'information à son équipe.

« -Merci, Matt ! » Fit-il, en sautant de l'hélicoptère qui s'était posé sur le plateau d'atterrissage.

Il fonça, sans perdre une seconde, vers sa voiture et démarra au quart de tour.

« -Eh, j'en fais quoi de lui ? » Demanda Matt, en descendant de son hélicoptère.

En vain.

Steve roulait à une allure folle, désespérant d'arriver aussi vite qu'il ne le désirait. Les mâchoires serrées. Le cœur battant à fond.

« -Tiens bon, Danny ! Ne cessait de se murmurer le jeune homme. Tiens bon, bébé ! »

Il sourit malgré lui, en imaginant la réaction de son petit-ami s'il entendait ce qualificatif affectueux. Le jeune blond détestait que Steve l'appelât « Bébé ! », même durant leurs moments d'intimité.

Cela faisait déjà presque un mois que Danny et lui sortaient ensemble, partageant des moments rares de complicité et de tendresse. Un mois qu'ils dînaient à la belle étoile, allongés sur la plage de la maison de Mc Garret. S'échangeant des baisers aux saveurs sucrés des cocktails préparés par le jeune brun et partageant des fous rires intenses.

Puis des étreintes au goût de sable et de sel de l'océan après un bain de minuit… Sous le regard bienveillant de la Lune.

Assez longtemps pour que les ennemis de Mac Garret surent que la faiblesse de Steve était Danny.

Le jeune brun serra des poings, en ressentant le terrible sentiment d'angoisse, de désarroi et d'impuissance lorsqu'il avait découvert le salon de sa maison dans un désordre immense : Danny ne s'était pas laissé faire, s'était probablement défendu. Mais « ils » avaient réussi à le kidnapper.

Immédiatement, Steve avait reçu un appel masqué lui ordonnant de cesser l'enquête sur un trafic d'êtres humains. S'il désirait revoir Danny vivant.

De suite, Steve avait mis son unité à la recherche du jeune blond. Ne s'accordant aucune minutes de repos tant qu'il n'aurait pas ramené, sain et sauf, son petit-ami. Remontant jusqu'à un certain petit proxénète.

Petit proxénète à qui Mac Garret avait offert de connaître la joie du saut à l'élastique. Avec quelques variantes…

A travers la végétation, Steve vit la maison. Il stoppa sa voiture, aperçut les autres membres de son équipe arriver sur les lieux et une unité d'assaut.

Il sortit prestement de son véhicule et enfila son gilet pare-balle. Il s'arma, fit signe à ses deux équipiers, ainsi qu'à l'escouade d'assaut de se déployer et de cerner la maison.

Parvenant silencieusement vers la porte d'entrée, il se préparer à pénétrer dans la bâtisse.

Lorsqu'un coup de feu retentit soudain à l'intérieur.

« -Danny ! » Hurla Steve, fou d'angoisse, en se précipitant dans la maison. Oubliant toute prudence.


End file.
